Chronicles of new Hyrule: New Heroes
by Rogue 2k8
Summary: 7 years after the events of CHN: The great war  The twins are remembering parts of their heritage, along with other dark secrets  Rated M for Violence, Language, Gore, and Fluff. lots of different pairings
1. Intro

**Hey I know it is short but it is just an intro, introducing you all to the current situation and how they are living at the moment...**

7 years after the events of the Great War.

Aryll woke up from her sleep, and popped in her MP3 (7 YEARS tech must be better...) and made up some breakfast...

Aryll was now a full grown woman (kina) 23 years old and married for about 3 years to a Derek Shades... Paleish skin, maroon eyes, and brown hair with wisps of metallic silver, who had been a Field marshal for the AONH, now general for the Green Faction, a guerrilla army of about only 5000 strong.

"Aunt Aryll." Said her Nephew Nathaniel, Eleven years old, Blonde hair, Blue eyes and a finely tanned skin tonne "How are you?"

*sigh* "I'm good and you"

"Fine"

"Why don't you go wake up your uncle?"

"Ok"

Derek's POV.

"UNCLE WAKE UP!"

"AHH!"

His nephew laughed

"What the hell!"

"Aryll wanted me to wake you..."

"Oh... ok, what did she want?"

"I duno."

"Fine, tell her I'll be in the shop."

"K'"

On his way out He looked around the Village, a few shops, some houses and an inn as well as a shooting/practice area for the men. All laid out in a western town style, in the middle of a desert

Some of the Rebel soldiers were firing Ak-47s at makeshift targets in the range

Derek walked into his work shop where he worked on weapons, equipment, and vehicles. In his office were pictures and souvenirs from the war. He looked at a picture he had of his brother and him standing by the fountain in their old Village at age 11, his brother had long since been deceased, as one off the last Casualties of the war. His brother was much like him... they were twins after all, but a major difference was the path that Derek had chosen actually affected how he looked today. He and his brother, in the picture, were both pitch black and had glowing red eyes, and were almost complete darkness at the time, pure evil... not any more, good deeds and other positive actions had changed the way Derek looked and felt.

"Yeah... I'm sorry you had to go out like that Shadow" Said Dark Link


	2. A secret revealed

**Now the story really begins...**

* * *

Derek/Dark was out in the courtyard in the practice arena with his Nephew Nathaniel and Niece Natasha practicing Sword play.

"Now I know, firearms are most commonly used today but if you ever find yourself attacked by Bokoblins or Moblins you need to know how to defend your self... he-he... you father would haunt me if I didn't teach you this..." Said Dark

"Ok so I go like this, right" Asked Natasha as she performed a jump parry over a dummy's head. Then started to duel her brother.

"Yeah, you got it! You know your father first fought his first real monster at age 10."

"COOL!" Said Nathaniel as he duelled his Sister

Neither of them were wining, it was a stalemate; they were both just evenly matched.

"Sir!" yelled a soldier

"What?" asked Dark

"A group of moblins have been seen down by the river, our only source of water!"

"Well, Kids, your first real fight!" said Dark

_**Down at the river.**_

12 moblins were gulping down the water in the river, but when they noticed the three Hylians standing behind them, went into defensive stance.

Nathaniel slashed up wards cleaving one in half. "Whoa, I didn't know that I had that kinda power" He thought as he kicked a Moblin into the water (they weren't very good swimmers)

Natasha jumped straight over one of the moblins and grabbed it by the neck and jerked up, snapping its neck, and flung it to the ground, then she grabbed another's spear and snapped it in two and stabbed both ends into it. "That's for mom" She shouted.

Dark ran up the side of the river and plunged a hidden blade into a Moblins head, which was behind Nathaniel, and chucked it into the river, then ducked a swing from a moblin and stabbed it in the gut repeatedly.

**(See! A.C reference!)**

Half down half to go (6)

A cloud appears of in the distance

Just then 38 more moblins show up.

"FUCK! Run!" Yelled Dark "I'll hold them off, GO!"

Two moblins charge Dark but he jumps over the spear tips and stabs both of them in the face simultaneously and throw the bodies to the ground and rips up another one with his blades.

"Shit..."

Dark kicks it into O.P mode

The rest of the fight is a fuckin blur! And Dark stabs the last one in the gut with his sword.

As Dark is walking back to the village he thinks about what just happen.

"No way this was a coincident... what if he knows? They could be endanger! I have to stop whoever is behind this... the twins safety is priority one here" He thought as he thought back to the promise he made their father.

* * *

**_Back at the village_**

Dark started to walk into the village but stopped short feeling a slight pain. He looked down

"Ah! Shit." He thought, as he was cut up pretty bad and bleeding. "How did I not notice this?"

Normally he wouldn't be so worried, but the thing was, his blood was much darker than other people. He had sworn to keep his true identity a secret from the twins as to prevent them from realising who they really were. Hench the Twins may notice something strange.

He decided to sneak thru the back of the house, *pst!* "Aryll."

"Huh what is it... OH shit!"

"Yeah... where are the Twins?"

"Still outside"

"Kay good, think you could patch me up a bit..." a nervous look came over Aryll's face "that came out wrong" He said quickly

"Heh, yeah sure I'll give you some medical attention... under one condition though!"

"What?"

Aryll smiled

"oh god [nervous face]"

20 minutes later.

(I didn't have the guts to write the scene yet maybe another time)

Nathaniel's POV

He stood outside the door to their aunt and uncles bedroom, and they could hear... awkward, sounds.

"Um... bro? What are they doing?" asked his sister.

He kinda figured it and was all like "OH...! Gross!"

"What?"

"Nothing..." He got an idea "hey you know Uncle Derek's office in his work shop! And how we are never supposed to go in it?"

"Yeah"

"Well..."

A Mischievous look crossed both their faces.

* * *

**In Derek's Office**

"Hey Natasha! Look at this picture here."

"What, the, fuck?"

A picture hanging from the wall of two boys who looked just like Derek, but pitch black and had glowing red eyes stood in front of a fountain... probably just about 11 as well.

"Who are they?" Asked Natasha

"I duno, they kina look like Derek's evil..."

*Slam*

"What the fuck are you doing?" Derek came storming in along with Aryll

"We, uh... were just..."

"SAVE IT!"

"W-w-w-w-w-we uh..." Nathan stammered.

*Sigh* "Dark... I think it's time now."

"Dark?" asked Natasha

"Evil twin" Said Derek/Dark picking up from where Nathan had stopped "I 'was' the evil twin of your father, as was my brother, but things changed, the war, me listening to my head for once! Etc, etc, etc"

"Wait, so...?"

"And your parent's were King and queen of New hyrule..."

This shocked both of them into complete silence.

"your parent's wanted you to return to the old castle around when you were your parent's age when they started their first quest, something about a special weapon that had been buried under the castle when it collapsed." Said Dark

"Your parent's were Link, Hero of winds and Tetra, or more commonly known as Princess Zelda" Said Aryll.

A howl echoed across the desert.

"So... it is time." Mumbled Dark

He went into the back of his office and pulled out three outfits, tunics, a black one, a red one, and a purple one.

"never thought I would be wearing this again" Said Dark as he slipped on the gruesome looking Black tunic. He handed the Twins the purple and red ones. "put these on and we must leave! Aryll are you comeing?"

"Hell yeah" She said as she dug out a Crossbow with a scope on it.

"Let's go. We have many miles of desert, tundra, forest and grassland to cover"

Dark lead the group to the stables and they set off.


	3. That familer feeling

A day after they had left.

"Hey guys! Were coming up on a small town here, I think it is one of the Gerudo villages, we should stop to resupply and rest." Dark yelled as the party of four rode up to the inn.

The next morning.

*rap, rap, rap.*

"Huh? Who is it?" Asked Aryll

"It's me, Medli."

"Medli?"

Aryll opend the door of her room.

"Hmm, haven't heard from you in a while"

"Umm, about that... Komali and I have had our hands full lately... what with trying to repopulate a whole race..."

"No, no, I understand"

"Anyways, the thing is... I went over to your place yesterday, to tell you something, I forget what... and your house seemed, kina... broken into..."

"WHAT!"

"Three chests were busted wide open...! But that's it, do you know what was in them?" asked Medli

"No... I think just some of Link's old stuff." Said Aryll "well... that sucks!"

"Fuck yeah."

"Is that all you came for?" Asked Aryll

"Yeah, for the most part, but since I'm here, how are things with you and Dark?"

"Oh...!" Started Aryll "it's, uh, goin..."

"You guy's fucked didn't you." Said Medli

Aryll blushed.

"Meh, whatever... Look I should get going, Komali is probably buried in shit right about now... Literally."

"Aight' see ya round."

**An hour later.**

Dark had loaded up on rations, potions, and Ammo and equipment. They would head out in about five minutes.

"Hey! Nathan!"

"What?"

"Did you get those resurrection vials I asked for?"

"Yeah I've got about... 10."

"That should do, just try not to get you self killed and we'll be fine."

"Gee, thanks." Said Nathan with heavy sarcasm

**An hour later.**

The party was about halfway across the desert by now, and had about another day's worth of travel.

Dark was scanning across the desert, nothing really interesting happening.

"Hey... uh, Dark was it?" Said Natasha.

"Yeah?"

"I just realised something..."

"and what would that be?"

"The fact that Rogue 2k8 has gone this long without making a completely random and out of place reference of something random!"

"What do you mean by that?"

-! A horde of Bokoblins appear!-

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Said Nathan

! Bokoblins get pre-emptive strike!

"Um...?" Started Aryll

"THAT IS WHAT I MEANT! Damn you final fantasy! Damn you!" Swore Natasha

(I was serious about the bokoblins though!)

"Get ready." Dark said and pulled out his Longsword and Magnum D-Variant

Natasha pulled out her Foil.

Nathan pulled out a Broadsword.

Aryll equipped a double barrel shotgun (western style)

"Oh shit!" Said Aryll as a bokoblin jumped at her but got a face full of lead.

Dark stabbed one in the gut and swivelled around and shot two more in the head, Nathan was hacking apart Bokoblins like a weed hacker while Natasha was parrying and counter-killing quickly and cleanly. In almost no time they had won and without as much as a scratch.

**7 hours later.**

"Maybe we should set up camp here" Suggested Nathaniel pointing to a small river running down thru the desert.

"Sure why not?" Decided Dark

The next day.

Dark stepped out of his tent and took a moment to let his senses come back.

"Hey guys, get up!"

Nathan woke up and got out of his tent, (they were all one-man tents) "What is it?" He asked

"Nothing, just we should get moving." Dark said

Aryll got up and as did Natasha.

Once they packed up everything they got back onto their mounts and continued moving west.

"Once we get to the Grassland Village we can stop by an old friend, hopefully we can get some better equipment from him." Dark informed

"Who is that?" Asked Natasha

*sigh* "just an old friend of your parents."

"Oh"

(Ok I'm running out of material for this chapter so things will get retarded... now)

Filler

Filler

Filler

A few hours later

*twap*

"Ahhh! Shit!"

Nathan's horse got hit with an arrow to the neck and it died, and Nathan got thrown off the horse.

"Fuck! Moblins and Darknuts, where did they come from!' Cursed Dark as he spent a few rounds into the closest moblin.

Natasha stabbed a Moblin in the face and kicked another in the stomach and gave it an uppercut knocking it out cold.

Nathan was fighting a dark nut, who got his sword stuck in the ground, so Nathan just walked around it and stabbed the weak spot in it's armour.

Dar had run out of ammo and was hacking apart Moblins and darknuts with his Mithril blade. *Thwap*

"Ahhh!" Dark yelled as he took an arrow to the side, and as another shot came he sliced it in half and threw one of his knifes in its face.

"Dark, you alright?" Asked Aryll

"Yeah, I'm good" He cringed as he pulled out the arrow and his almost black blood seeped out.

The fight went on for quite some time, Natasha was getting tired, Nathan was beat up and cut, aryll was out of ammo and had a nasty blow to her head, and Dark had been knocked out by a darknut and was lying behind them.

Just then a Darknut punched aryll in the stomach and face and knocked her out.

"Shit!" Yelled Natasha as she took a cut to the arm, and got knocked down.

"Fuck we're dead!" Said Nathan

"Thank you Captain Awareness" Said Natasha

*Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang* Four shots rang out in the darkness of night

Soon four more shots were fired and the frightened Darknuts and Moblins started to run away, but we're picked off one by one, and soon the last one had been killed by a bullet thru the head.

"huh?" wondered Natasha

The twins looked around for the origin of the gunfire.

"LOOK!" Yelled Nathan and pointed off into the darkness.

Natasha squinted as so she could see.

Just barely, right in sight she could see it.

Two pairs of eyes, one Sea green, another Emerald blue. The green one brought feelings of sorrow and death, while the blue pair brought a warm feeling, a feeling she should know but couldn't quite grasp.

And as soon as she had seen it, they were gone.

* * *

**Look sorry If this chapter sucks, I haven't been myself lately so yeah. :(**


	4. Komali needs a hobby

**Me: Hey Dark get up here!**

**(Dark runs thru door to studio and trips over props)**

**Dark: Fuck!**

**Me: Smooth man**

**Dark: shut it!**

**Me: disclaimer time!**

**Dark: oh right! Rogue 2k8 dun' own LOZ, If he did I'd probably be a playable character.**

**Me: dun' ask why, I just like Dark Link a bit better, why? I duno...!**

**(Dark stares at me bug eyed)**

**Me: Ah! No homo!**

**Dark: thank you!

* * *

**

Dark woke up in a bed with a familiar fabric, shirtless.

"Rito silk?" He thought "what happened last night? Wait did I get fucked again? And I don't remember it... Damn! "

An old friend came thru the door.

"Komali? What happened?"

"Well we found you out on the desert and brought you back here." He said "you were pretty messed up when we found you to."

Dark got out of the bed and thankfully still had pants on, and grabbed a black shirt from a pile on a drawer, and followed Komali down into the main room.

Medli was sitting on a chair sewing up something, Nathan was laying on the couch with a scar across his eye lie Leonidis (I think I misspelled that) [from 300]

Natasha had an ice pack on her head and a bandage around her arm (her left sleeve had been ripped up)

And Aryll had a burse on her head and was still out cold.

"Here dark." Said Medli, handing him what she was sewing "I fixed your tunic, it was so messed up"

"Thank you" Said Dark

"Hey, Dark I have some equipment down in the basement if you need it." Said Komali

Just then 7 Small Rito ran into the room chasing each other.

"Damn, Komali you guys need a hobby." Dark laughed.

"Hey, repopulating a entire race, isn't exactly easy..." He muttered "but it sure can be fun at times"

"Oookk, too much info." Dark said

In the basement.

"Holy shit Komali, what are you preparing for World War II (WWI being the last episode)"

"No, just some old equipment leftover from the war." He said

"You were in the war?" Asked Nathan

"Yeah, fought alongside your dad and mother."

"Who were they?" Asked Natasha

"...just soldiers... yeah just soldiers"

"You don't sound so sure" Commented Nathan

"No, I'm positive"

**In the basement there were sooo many firearms, vehicles and armours and tons of other crap.**

A M2 ANH4 Medium tank.

A few of the old firearms like, N2A3 assault rifle (looks like a BAR) a HPSR2 rifle (looks like a Springfield but much more powerful) a few D and H variant Magnums and Dark's favourite weapon, The OPUSS2000 nicknamed 'the O.P rifle' and for good reasons. It looked like a mix of a Beret .50, an AK-47, and a riot shield.

The barrel was ringed like a M16 and the main body was of a beret .50 the rifle butt and ammo cartridge was that of an AK-47 and it had an ACOG sight with 5 different under barrel attachments, a launcher good for shooting grenades and other ordinance, a shotgun, a flame thrower, a fore grip, and a sniper. As well as the option of taping two mags together and extending them, oh and could have a silencer as well! And also had a small shield over the barrel. (Wow that's OP... 0.0)

"I'm taking that!" Dark immediately said

There was also a Jeep type technical with a MG, SAM, and a TOW in it.

"Here" said Komali passing Dark a set of Mithril chainmail. "Use that."

"Wait..." Dark started.

Komali handed Natasha a half plate suit of Mithril armour and two Mithril daggers, and Nathan a Mithril sword and shield.

"These were your parents." Said Komali

"This armour and these Daggers we're my mom's?"

Komali nodded.

"And so this was my dad's sword and shield" Added Nathan

"Yup"

"Cool"

"Hey Dark, take the jeep to the Kokiri forest and where ever you need to go, 'aight" Said Komali

"K' thanks" Said Dark

Aryll finally woke up and came down to meet them, they all thanked Komali and before they left he said he would meet them in New Arcadia, which had been rebuilt after the war.

"And Dark... Try not to break it!" He also said

A few hours later

**Dark's POV (1st person)

* * *

**

"How did we get into this" I wondered as our jeep flipped over right in front of the Kokiri woods.

Some damn Wiz-robes were harassing us with fireballs and had wrecked the jeep.

"Fuck! Looks like we're on foot" I said as our jeep got roasted with fire.

I pulled out the OPUSS2000 and let them have it, so it wasn't long before they had been riddled with bullet holes.

I saw The others getting away from the burning wreck and heading into the forest, I followed and I had no idea about who I would meet in there...


	5. The metal men

The forest.

Dark and Aryll were in the lead of the group when.

*SNAP*

"Huh?" Wondered Natasha

*BANG*

"Get down! S.S soldiers!" Yelled Dark "Natasha get the fuck down!"

Natasha just stood there; a sniper got a lock on but...

*Wham*

A huge and heavy creature of metal smashed into her, just as the bullet was fired.

"Stay down and we will handle it." Said a deep baritone voice. Natasha looked up into a golden visor.

The Green (Forest green) Metal being charged head first into the line of the S.S patrol, and pummelled each and every one into a pulp.

Natasha could just barely see another sky blue metal person in the corner of her eye with a sniper of some sort.

And with the help of the super soldiers the party pushed back the S.S patrol in only ten minutes.

"Hey thanks for the help back there" Said Dark.

"Hmm..." Mumbled the sky blue one. Natasha could tell that it was a she, but her voice was still muffled and warped due to the helmet.

"Yeah... no problem." Said the green one

"What do they call you?" Asked Nathan

"Classified" Said the blue one "but our numbers are, mine; S-242 and his is, S-227, for short call me 42 and him 27." Said 42

"We are joining you." Said 27

"Why?" asked Aryll

"... Why not, we know what trials you will all face, what better way to be prepared." Said 27

"Fine, do as you wish... I sure as hell won't stop you." Said Dark, there was something about them that made Dark trust them so readily but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

(The new characters are from my HALO crossover)

A few days later, in A New Kokiri Village.

"Hey! 42! S-242! Where are you" Shouted Natasha

The new addition to their party had been welcome, as for the day after they had met them they had come across a few Darknuts, it had seemed like 27 held a grudge against them, cuz he kept yelling "how do you like me now Goldie!" But any ways about an hour ago 42 had ran out of the room after the subject of the old kingdom and the war that had happened and all that was brought up.

Natasha opend the door to 42's room (they were staying in an inn just to let you know) and found the Spartan in front of a mirror, helmetless, just staring at her face or something, all Natasha had time to observe was that 42 had blonde hair, blue, kinda a emerald color, eyes and long ears, so for the most part must have been hylian. But 42 noticed Natasha and put her helmet back on.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked

"Just looking for ya." Natasha replied

"Oh, that's nice, why"

"I think were gonna head out soon, Dark is getting fidgety... and I think 27 is drunk."

"Great! I remember last time he got drunk. And he does so a lot."

Natasha chuckled.

"What got you so upset back there?"

"You mean about the old kingdom?"

Natasha nodded

"Well, I have bad memories, some good though."

"Like?"

"Well, this was before I was made into what you see before you now, but my first born was killed and as were, many, many friends, but I did get a husband... two more children, Twins in fact, and we HAD won some victories, but... I duno, I think I've told you to much as It is."

"Oh, that's kina sad, but it was all good after that right?"

Before 42 could answer the door opened and 27 came in, and it was confirmed, he was drunk.

"How the hell do you drink with your helmet still on?" Wondered Natasha

Natasha left to go to her room to get some sleep.

The next day.

Natasha went to go wake up everyone, as they were leaving in about a 2 or 3 hours.

"Yo, Dark, Aunt Aryll, get up damn it."

She walked over to her brother's room. "Hey Bro GTFU!"

And then to 42 and 27's room... wait was that moaning... ah god damn it!

"Hey you two, this is no time to be getting it on"

An hour later.

Everyone was up and ready for action and there would sure as hell be some where they were going.

Once everyone had eaten (don't ask how 42 and 27 did it) they piled onto 27 and 42's vehicle which had a driver's seat, a passenger seat and four jump seats where a MG would normally go.

Soon they had reached the bay area which across from here would be, the mountains and tundra then they would get to the valley, mind you they bay was part of the great sea so there was no way they could cross without a ship, that would be a problem...

"Hey look." Said 27 pointing to an old pirate ship docked at the nearby port town.

"Well, speak of the devil..." Said 42.


	6. Back to the great sea for a while

**42: hey maybe we should do this damn disclaimer.**

**Me: right, 27?**

**27: Rogue 2k8 doesn't own anything of LOZ, 'sept some of the games, nor does he own anything of halo... 'sept ALL the games.**

**Me: mind you I like LOZ better in the sense of a RPG and fantasy and halo in the way of FPS... 'Tis better than black ops!

* * *

**

The party entered the port town and 42 immediately knew where to go, the Tavern

Outside the Tavern were a group of pirates who were harassing the locals.

"Hey you!" Shouted 42

"What do you want you skank" said one in a green shirt and had a crimson bandana around his head.

"I want you to give me and my friends a ride over to the west shore." She said

"And why would we do anything like that" asked a small annoying one

"Well I could forget I ever saw you guys beating up a few of the locals and not report you to the cops."

"I have an idea!" Said one who looked like a fucking sissy. "We could just beat the shit out of them and then collect pay from them"

"Wow Senza best idea you have ever had..." Said the green one

"Shut up Gonzo!" said Senza

And the one, Gonzo, cracked his knuckles.

"I'll take them all on by myself, if it's ok" Said 42

"Yeah, let the girly take care of ya cowardly lot." Said one with a beard and who was very short as well.

"Oh trust me you'll regret this" Said Dark

42 punched on so hard in the gut he doubled over and was out cold, she then proceeded to beat the shit out of the rest of them; it was over before they knew it.

"Well?" she asked

"NO!" yelled Gonzo

"How about we work this out over a drink then?" she asked

A few minutes later at a table with a few drinks.

42 removed her helmet, only for a sec, and.

"Oh! Shit..." Gonzo ran out and yelled at the rest of the crew. "Quick we got a VIP to transport to the western shore!"

"Who?" Asked one called Mako. "Is she rich?"

"You won't want to steal from this girl!" Gonzo said

"Why..." Mako started and peeked in the tavern and his face paled. "Ah! It can't be her... can it!" and he ran onto the ship.

A few hours later.

"Hey how did you do that" Asked Natasha to 42

"Get the ship? Easy! Let's just say these guys... owe me, I guess" 42 replied.

Sailing to the western shore was not very eventful... well unless you count a big octo uneventful. But other than that nothing happened, they had arrived in a few days.

"Miss would you like additional escort?" asked Gonzo

"No, it is ok, I have enough company.

The party drove off the ship onto the pier and towards the eastern mountains of the valley.

"We'll have to cross the tundra before we get to the mountains mind you" brought up Aryll.

"Wow! You haven't talked for quite some time." Noted Nathan

"Oh, shut up"

Later, in the middle of the Tundra.

*Ka-boom*

"Fuck!" yelled Dark as an explosion hit next to the Hog (jeep)

"What's going on?" yelled Nathan

"Looks like an engagement of S.S forces and Members of Green Faction." Said Aryll

"Who?" asked Natasha

"S.S; Setting Sun Empire and the victor of the great war, and Green faction a guerrilla group rebelling against their rule." Explained Dark

"Oh, so whose side are we on?" Asked Nathan

"Green faction's" Said Dark

*Ka-Boom * an explosion flipped the Hog and it... did a barrel roll (LOL) and fell into a trench of the S.S line.

42 jumped out of the driver's seat and started blasting the S.S troops with her AR.

27 pulled out his Pistol and shot the C.O in the head while Dark used the OPUSS2000 flame thrower attachment to burn away at the Line.

Natasha and Nathan were hacking and slashing the S.S apart and not taking any damage due to the Mithril armour they were given.

"We gotta GTFO of here, we've turned the tide but we must continue onwards." Said 42

27 flipped the Hog and everyone piled on and they floored it out of there.

* * *

**A few hours later.**

Everyone was sitting around the campfire and 42 and 27 had fallen asleep on each other, which looked really funny due to the power armour, or that's what Natasha thought.

Soon even she fell asleep and had a dream.

In the dream a giant fairy appeared and gave her a warning. "Beware the Spartans" she said. "They hold dark secrets, you must learn them, only then will you two have the courage and wisdom you need to fulfill your destiny"

Natasha woke up with a start, and it was morning and Dark was up making breakfast over a fire and Aryll was packing up the equipment and putting it on the Jeep, While Nathan was also just waking up, and from the looks of it she would have said he had, had the same dream, and the two Spartans still slept but it seemed like they were stirring and waking up.

Natasha remembered the Great fairy's warning... what had did it mean?


	7. Maze o mountains AND the truth

**Me: Hey Aryll!**

**Aryll: what?**

**Me: (frowns and indicates the obvious)**

**Aryll: oh right, Rogue 2k8 doesn't own LOZ or HALO, thank you.**

**Me: but I own the games! (And a reach t-shirt for my XBOX avatar)[LOL]**

* * *

_In the mountains_

The party had been through the desert, and grasslands, past the forest, over the great sea/bay area, and crossed the tundra, now all that was left was this mountain range, and then they would be in the New Hyrule valley... or what was left of it.

"Damn this goddess forsaken maze!" Shouted 27 to no one in particular as they attempted to find the way out of the mountains.

They had been in the range for about three days and Dark wasn't even sure if they were making any progress even.

The Group had, had a few encounters with Darknuts and Moblins, as well as a few S.S patrols but nothing they couldn't handle.

Dark hung back with 27 and 42 while Natasha and Aryll and Nathan where a bit ways up a head, just out of earshot.

"So 42, 27 what did you do before the war?" Dark asked.

"You should know Dark." Said 27

42 slugged 27 in the shoulder. "Shut up 27!"

"Well eexxussee meee princess" Teased 27

42 punched him in the gut.

"Oh, *hack* that was uncalled for"

"You pushed it" she said.

"Um, ok then you guys have lost it." Commented Dark

"Shut up!" they both said

"Anyways Dark before we leave New Arcadia there is something we must do." Said 27

"And what is that" Dark asked

"Assassinate Majora." Said 42

"He's in New Arcadia!" gasped Dark

42 nodded

They walked a few hours in silence.

...

...

...

...

Soon Aryll broke the quiet. "Hey guys we found a way out!"

Aryll led them to a cliff where they could make their way down by climbing.

"Great..." Said Dark as he hooked up a repel to the cliff top

Slowly Dark started to climb down the cliff face and fell a few times but found grips.

"Shit" muttered 42 as she climbed down. "Heights aren't my strong suit."

"I thought you jumped out of ships in low orbit back in the day." Asked 27

"How the hell do you think I developed that fear" Replied 42

Dark had made it to the bottom and looked up to see 27 and 42 nearly to the bottom.

"Looks like we'll have to set up camp for the night" said Nathan as he observed the sun set over the forest they were now in.

27 came up to him "hey remember back in the Kokiri forest?"

"Yeah" he said

"Who was that girl I saw you with?" He asked

"Oh" Nathan blushed "just one of the Kokiri, (mutters) who is cute and all that."

"What's her name, I can tell you like her." Said 27

"Saria, she was a sage till someone else took over and Kokiri don't age past... 13 was it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"That makes me wonder how they reproduce..." Muttered Nathan.

"Don't ask me." Replied 27

...

* * *

**At the campfire that night.**

Nathan and Natasha had gone to sleep and as had Aryll, 42, 27, and Dark were still up.

"You know Dark, it saddens me to never have gotten to raise my children the way you have." Said 27

"Oh, Natasha and Nathan aren't my kids; I'm just their, guardian I suppose." Dark said

"I Know" Said 42, brushing some hair burnet hair out of Natasha's face.

All of a sudden Dark realised something.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday..." Said 27 "The day you guys left, with them, you took them into hiding and they remained hidden for 7 years, the fact that we we're the ones responsible for all that. And that I'm sorry for it."

"But for now, they need not know it" Said 42

Dark thought for a bit before speaking "yeah, I remember, and I agree, they don't need to know, do them... Link? Tetra?"

Behind their visors the two smiled.

* * *

**I just realized how bad i am at building up tension...**


	8. New Arcadia AGAIN!

**Me: hey Dark!**

**Dark: what?**

**Me: I need you to take some stuff from here and move It to the Video studio k'?**

**Dark: This is about your new abridged series 'aint it? You, Rouge2k8 as your YouTube account huh? Wind waker abridged series to be exact.**

**Me: yeah... wait did you just advertise my video on my fanfic? (I will post the link on my profile :))**

**Dark: Maybe...**

**Me: Damn why didn't I think of that!**

**Dark: technically you did, but anyways; Rogue 2k8 (his YouTube account was misspelled) doesn't own LOZ or HALO, or Assassins creed... or anything else incorporated into this thing, besides the new and made up characters like Nathan and Natasha.

* * *

**

_New Arcadia 10 AH October 15th_

_*Thump, thump... thump, thump... thump, thump*_

Dark's POV (1st person)

What happened? I don't quite remember, I think Majora sensed us coming and separated us with his magic or something?

**_-Flash back-_**

We had been heading to New arcadia thru the forest and we had heard a ruffle in the bushes and a few Bad ass and hardened S.S Elites came out of the bushes and surrounded us, I think Natasha and Nathan had gotten away, but Aryll and I had been caught and banged up, Aryll had been taken by the S.S and 27/Link and 42/Tetra had gone down fighting, and the three had been separated, Link and Tetra may have fled southish, while Dark was pushed in a random direction.

_**-End of flashback-**_

I was on my stomach now clawing at the ground to keep moving while, my Blackish yet still a bit red blood was getting in my eyes, I myself was the less fortunate off us all. I think I had made it to the outskirts of the town before I passed out from blood loss...

* * *

**27/Link's POV**

Damn it that mother fucking prick Majora and his fucking mask and his fucking magic... Fuck him! :(

I'm not quite sure where we were but I knew I saw our kids get away right before the fight broke out, Dark took a nasty stab to the chest and a few slashes while I took a few dark arrows in the gut and Tetra took a bomb at her feet, but didn't lose anything, thank goddess.

Me and Tetra ditched our Power armour (put them into a compressible pack thing) and put on some more suitable clothing, A Tunic for me; my usual green and a White tunic with a cape down its side for Tetra. We made our way into town but a few guards blocked the way, so Tetra took out a tiny blade and attached it to one of her gauntlets and stabbed a guard next to the gate without being too obvious about it. Which lured the four guards away from the gate and let us slip in.

The City had changed quite a bit since we were last here, the fashion hadn't changed to much everyone still wore either Middle age or renaissance looking stuff with a few new additions like jeans, Cargos, modern looking T's, Sweaters and other stuff, but from the looks of it, things hadn't quite caught on. So we wouldn't stand out.

The main dif' was that the buildings, layout, and infrastructure were MUCH different. Buildings made of concrete and marble were mixed together like a crack in time, the bridges and roads were asphalt and vehicles were seen more often, and the layout was much more modern and organized, not just a heap of buildings here and there.

It looked like no war had ever happened.

*Wham*

"OW! Fuck." I Swore

Natasha and Nathan both barrelled into me and Tetra at full speed.

"Help!" They both said

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Said Tetra "what the hell's goin' on?"

Just then a S.S patrol ran around a corner.

"Oh... that!" I said

I then thought it odd that it had been 7 years or so and firearms STILL hadn't caught on with law enforcement, but then again I don't think they expected Civilians to have guns of their own...

Tetra popped a few silenced rounds into all four of the patrols heads. Killing them inconspicuously.

* * *

**Natasha's POV**

I looked up into the face of our rescuers, and realised I'd seen that face somewhere before.

"42?" I asked

There was a pause before the one who must have been 27 tapped her.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah what?" She said

"Nothing, just checking"

It sure looked weird, them that is, what without their armour on.

"Where is Derek!" I said, using his regular name.

* * *

**Dark's POV**

I woke up to see Komali standing over me.

"Goddess damn it Dark! Second time this quest I've saved your ass." He said

I sat up and noted I was in some sort of an underground tunnel.

"This is part of the old rat tunnels that were used in the Great War, remember..."

"Oh right" I said

"It is now used for underground resistance movement, so were all k'"

I also noticed a patch on my stomach and some stitches In my chest.

"Sooo" I started "when do we kill Majora?"

"Well first we need to find the rest of your party... I'll send out scouts."

"'aight... I hope they are all right."


	9. Psycho Killer!

**Me: ...um?**

**(Nobody is around)**

**Me: great so who'll do the disclaimer and make a crack while they're at it?**

**? : I will.**

**Me: Chief! You've already had you time in the spot light!**

**Master Chief: So?**

**Me: ah... oh fuck it, what the hell go for it!**

**Master Chief: (takes a breath in)**

**Cortana: Rogue 2k8 doesn't own LOZ, HALO or any other type of game, movie or book incorporated into this fanfic... thank you.**

**Master Chief: AHHH! BITCH!**

**ME: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL XD, XD, XD

* * *

**

**(3rd person)**

Dark, Natasha, Nathan, Link, and Tetra, as well as Komali had taken up the task of killing Majora, who had been involved with; killing shadow Link, being a war criminal, and for the most part... being an evil dickweed.

Dark, Natasha and Nathan were hiding in the balcony of a building in the Slums where bombed out buildings and ruined roads were, remains of the war.

Tetra had taken snipe position from the old ruins of the Keep.

Link was in a support position with a rocket launcher on top of the old gate house.

Komali was flying around, keeping lookout.

Now Majora, for some reason like to pass thru this part of town when he visited the S.S capital to attend the meeting that Ganondorf would hold, like a council or something. Then again, this was the shortest way in and out off the city if you were heading north.

The upside to the location was little traffic. There was still quite a bit. But much less than the other areas.

The down side, the rough terrain would make it hard to manoeuvre, and the party didn't know the terrain as well as Majora and his men...

No time to turn back now though...

* * *

**Dark's POV (1st person)**

We waited about a good 4 hours till the first of the escort showed up; we stayed out of sight till we could see our target...

Soon enough there he was... Majora!

All of a sudden, something deep down inside of me clicked... something I swore I would never let happen.

* * *

**Natasha's POV (wow I noticed I dun do Nathans POV much...)**

"Derek?" I asked

Something was wrong with Derek/Dark (I think I will call him either or) He started to breath a bit heavier, he cept seeming to loss focus.

"No," I could hear him mutter "I swore, it... 7 years of it gone, why now?"

"Dark... Derek, what wrong" I asked, and then gasped.

He started to change color, flashing from, paleish tanish, to pure black. His Crimson eyes started to glow.

"Get, back..." He said before I knew what the hell was going on.

He stepped out of the shadows.

"HEY, MAJORA! REMEMBER ME?" He yelled, almost hysterical

Major looked up and saw him, but seemed confused.

"No... I don't... but I sense you want to kill me, so..." he motioned to his men "kill him"

They never got a chance.

The arrows shot a Derek were blasted back or incinerated by, pure black flames. When the flame receded, the person standing there wasn't "Derek" anymore.

A figure of pure fear, hate, dread, unmerciful, and darkness was all that remained, pure evil...

Completely black, like darkness of course! Glowing crimson eyes, and looking almost like a vampire or shade

"YOU!" Gasped Majora

"Remember me now bitch!" Said the now, original Dark Link. Whose voice was echoy and hollow like a banshee. _(Not the halo vehicle)_

* * *

_**(3rd person)**_

Dark Link started walking towards Majora's Transport; an armoured Jeep type thing.

The arrows and bullets fired at his were merely dodged or deflected.

Dark Link slashed a Soldier in half at the waist, another cleaved in two, down the middle. Dark cut through the ranks like a hot knife thru butter. _**(0.0 great a cliché)**_

As he got closer he picked up the pace.

Civilians and other tourists started to gather

Dark cut through another S.S troop, then took on an elite by a counter and stab in the gut.

Tetra started to pick off reinforcements while Link blew up a Tank that was coming up the road.

Dark Link was only a few feet from Majora when he dropped his blade, and a new one grew from pure darkness, right in his hand.

The Dark version of the Master sword.

With it Dark cleaved thru a tank barrel did a flip over it and blew it up with black flames.

Natasha and Nathan could only stare as the person they had lived with for almost their entire lives turned into this evil being, as she saw him drain the life energy from another guard.

With his black magic Dark blew up a few trucks that were on the way with reinforcements. They he closed in on Majora for the kill.

Majora jumped out of the car and stabbed Dark in the gut, then slashed him across the chest and kicked him in the face, twisting his neck so it was almost in a 360 degree rotation, and heard his neck snap.

Majora then proceeded to knock him down.

The flame died away and the crowd started to flee.

The remaining party members were shocked.

But...

An evil laugh ran thru the air and chilled everyone to the bone.

And the 'corpse' of Dark Link started to get back up, and snapped his neck back into place and healed his wounds.

"Thought you could kill a dead guy? Huh? Well, I got news for ya!"

He pulled out a smaller blade of pure shadows, like it was really shadows! And stabbed Majora.

Majora jet out a type of shriek a zombie would and collapsed.

As soon as the corpse hit the ground it was surrounded by a Black dome.

Natasha crept up to Dark Link.

"Hello?"

Dark Link turned around, his glowing eyes pierced Natasha and she flinched.

She noticed a shiver run thru Dark and his closed his eyes and fell, when he regained consciousness his eyes were not glowing, his skin was back to a pale/tanish color.

The whole party gathered around Dark.

A sudden footstep disrupted their shock.

Everyone looked back.

The 'corpse' of Majora was gone and standing in its place was a pure dark figure, slightly bigger than Dark, and had Glowing Bright red eyes, not crimson...

Dark couldn't believe his eyes...

The figure put on a smile that looked very mischievous "I'm Back Bitches! WOOT!" Shouted Shadow Link

* * *

**Ok I know wut Ur thinking... I always gotta kill an important character then bring him back, right... well one of these day's that character will remain dead! But you duno when, huh! :P...**

**Dark: Well it is kina cliché...**

**Me: FUCK YOU! (Rage quits and goes and plays COD WAW: Nazi zombies, Der Riese)**


	10. Revelation

**Me: 0.0**

**Shadow: What?**

**Me: I knew what was happening and I'm still shocked!**

**Link: how? You ALWAYS kill important characters and then bring 'em back.**

**Me: DISCLAIMER DAMN IT!**

**Link: fuck you, you have, like no reviews to this story! I'm gonna enjoy insulting you.**

**Me: (punches Link in the face)**

**Link: WTF!**

**Me: I 'aint no screaming fangirl Link! I fight back! Not sit in the corner eating ice cream!**

**Link: Argh! I will so get you back...**

**Shadow: (sigh) Rogue 2k8 doesn't own LOZ or anything else incorporated into the Fanfic. Thank you.**

**Me & Link: (fist fighting all brawl style)**

**Shadow: (mutters) just watch what happens next intro you'll LOL, I know it.**

**Me: (knocks Link out) eh... no you won't :c**

* * *

The whole party had to bolt right after they had killed Majora and Dark and his somehow resurrected brother Shadow Link had made a run across the roofs.

"Just like old times huh?" Said Dark as he shot a guard of the roof with his pistol.

"Oh yeah!" shouted Shadow.

The two jumped over a split in the roofs and into the more heavily populated area and the alarm was up.

"Over there!" Said Shadow, and pointed towards the tallest building in the city.

The two reached it just as more guards showed up and began to climb.

"Wow! You think they'd put more work into building a tower without obvious hand and footholds." Thought Dark.

At the top the guard gave up and started to look for the other members of the party.

"well we can jump down here." Dark pointed to a mattress factory. "then get into the underground bases"

"alright, let's go..."

With Link and Tetra.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Swore Link as they were closed into a dead end.

"I think it's time we gave them a piece of the future?" Sugested Tetra

The two hooked up their Power armour and pulled out their old assault rifles and got ready. And as soon as the first few rounded the corner they let 'em have it.

The first few fell and soon were replaced by Elites who had the type of armour that juggernauts had.

I took more time to kill them but still could be handled.

Tetra took out her sniper and picked 'em of at close range, and Link pulled out his old shotgun.

A Tank aimed down the alley.

"Shit!" Yelled Tetra as she put a round into the gunner.

*Ka-Boom* a shot hit the wall behind them, knocking down the wall, as well as Link and Tetra's shields, Link took some shrapnel.

Link and Tetra ran thru the hole in the wall and thru the building that the hole was blown.

"Crap!" Said Link as they left the building, another tank came around the corner of the street.

Link charged it and jumped on the barrel of the tank; a MK 17 heavy tank with heavy front, rear and side armour as well as a MG, Cannon, HMG on the top, and a TOW along with a HE MG explosive rounds. Link ran up the barrel and opend the tank top and the driver popped up and Link stabbed him and threw the body out of the tank and took it over, turned around and shot the other tank that had cornered them earlier.

Tetra jumped on the back. "We gotta head to the underground!"

"Right!" Said Link... "Rampage time!"

And Rampage they did!

* * *

Nathan and Natasha, as well as Komali.

Nathan and Natasha were slowly creeping around the city, to find a way into the underground base, while Komali took the rear. It was night time now.

A chill ran thru the air.

Nathan noticed a slight change in the hue and color of the city...

Komali spoke up. "At night, it is when the evil forces of Gannon come out..."

A Fire keese flew out of the sky... the place seemed more evil now, more haunted.

"We must leave the city ASAP." He said

"Agreed" said the twins, and a Moblin appeared out of the darkness which was stabbed by Nathan.

Once a entrance to the sewers was found.

"Dark! 27! 42! I'm so glad to see you... but we must leave!"

"No." Said the Pure Black Figure "we have to rescue Aryll."

"Excuse my brother Nathan but he is right, we must see to this matter first." Said Dark with his arms crossed.

"Wait... this thing is your brother?" Asked Nathan

Dark frowned "you forget that I was once like him right?"

"Oh, yeah... right, sorry..." Said Nathan

Shadow just went *humph*

The next day.

"Alright so this is the place Aryll is being held." Said Komali pointing to a building on the map of the city.

It looked like a office or bank, maybe a official type of building.

"It was the office of Majora... but he's dead so, yeah..."

"Whatever... I have a plan... let's do this!" Said Shadow.

* * *

**Under the cover of night...**

Dark and shadow used their ability to become darkness and shadows and slipped into the building undetected while Link and Tetra waited on the building across from it, and Natasha and Nathan readied a zip cord from another building across.

As soon as Dark gave the signal Tetra and Link would zip cord over to the top of the building and as would Natasha and Nathan.

The signal was dark would flick a light on and off in the room Aryll was being held.

The signal went off.

The two jumped off and zipped over to the window and smashed thru the windows and had their swords out. They ran thru the building slicing any guards they ran into down.

Meanwhile...

**Link's POV**

He and Tetra waited at the top till they saw their kids zip down and smash into the windows and then they proceeded thru the building from the top with their own Swords out.

Link had a razor sharp sword that was shaped like; it had a hole in the center of the blade and expanded outwards as it got closer to the hilt and the blade had a split up the actual blade and it got wider as it got further out (if you can picture a Halo energy sword you got a general idea)

Tetra's Was her usual dual Daggers but had a slight curve on one side so it looked a bit Arabic.

The two ran down the stairs towards the room Dark and Shadow were in but ran into some trouble.

"Damn!" Cursed Tetra

Two guards were charging their way headed for the alarm box that was more than halfway from Link and Tetra so the guards had to cross less distance.

Tetra took off at amazing speed and right as the guards got their hands on the alarm box they both found themselves with slit throats.

Later...

After the group had gotten to the room they set up a rappel for them to leave via window and made their way down.

In the forest, around the campfire.

Link, Tetra, Komali, Natasha, Nathan, Dark, Shadow, and Aryll were all around the camp fire talking.

**Dark's POV**

Dark took Aryll aside to speak with her in private.

"Aryll... I Think that we should..." he started

"Break up?" She asked

"Y-Yeah that..." Dark studdered

"I agree... we are better friends than lovers, right?"

Dark laughed "yeah just friends, that fits just right..."

"Well let's just leave it at Friends-with-Benefits"

"Ok... wait" Dark started again, but Aryll was already headed back to the campfire. *sigh*

**(General POV)**

Natasha just couldn't stop thinking about the warning that the great fairy had given her in her dream a while back, soon she couldn't help but speak her mind.

"42...27... I had a dream about you two, a warning I need to know it now Damn it!"

"We can't tell you!" Snapped 27

"So you admit you are holding a secret!"

"Crap..."

"Just tell me!"

"NO!" Yelled 42

"I know what will happen if you don't tell me!"

...*sigh* "What?" asked 27

"You have to swear to tell me what I want first!"

"...Fine"

"the great fairy came to me and said; beware the Spartans, they hold dark secrets, if they continue to hold them, then you and your brother are destined to fail... learn these secrets, those of Wisdom and Courage... only then will you prevail..."

"Cool a rhyme!" Said Komali

Natasha rolled her eyes.

*sigh* "So it is true... perhaps it really is time..."

"Time for what!"

"You know about your parent's right?"

"Yes"

"And how they were the King and Queen of New Hyrule?"

"Yup"

"Do you know how they died?"

"Yeah, they were war casualties right?"

"Well, kina, but not really."

"Huh?"

"They are still alive..." said 42 "your mother and father"

"How and where?"

The two paused and looked at each other.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You two can't be my parents! You guys are only 19!"

"So, I can't be Tetra and He can't be Link?"

"Uh... right!"

"Well did you know that they were the keepers of the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage... just like your dream said?"

"Y-Yeah so you don't ha-v-e, it..." Natasha sputtered as 'Link' and 'Tetra' showed their hands and on them was both the triforce pieces

"S-s-so what you say is true..." Natasha put a hand to her mouth to think.

"I'm Link Nori Hero of Winds, King of new hyrule... Designation; Lin S-227, 012103"

"And I am Tetra Mcguard I, AKA Princess Zelda or Queen of New hyrule... Designation; Tet S-242, 210903"

(Numbers and call signs are their Army designations)

"We are your parent's" they both said "and now we head to the one place that started this all."

* * *

**Sorry if this one sucked shit... but hey! Chill I know this is rated M but there will be a lemon soon I guaranteed that!**


	11. The Shadow girls

Sorry about the last chapter I will try to make up 4 it in this one: /

(Lemon possibility) [NOTE: POSSIBILITY! Must I exaggerate this! As in not sure yet!]

* * *

"Run! Run! RUN!" Yelled Link

**Shadow's POV**

We had gone thru the forest and over that tiny river that separated the old towns and we ran into a few... old enemies.

"Fucking Canoblins!" I cursed

"Ahhh!" Shrieked Aryll as one lunged at her but she pushed it aside and stabbed it in the neck with a knife.

I saw up ahead a low tree and took an opportunity to eliminate a few of our pursuers

I quickly climbed the tree and took out my old bow, notched a few arrows and took a triple shot, each one hitting its mark.

After that they chickened out and ran!

"Were almost to the ruins now" said Tetra

Hard to believe we were sworn enemies at first and now we are like, an inseparable party... I honestly duno whether to call it coincidence or irony... all I know is Gannon is gonna get his ass whuped when we show up; all... 8, of us!

We kept going for another few hours till we reached the edge of the ruins.

I was told a subspace type bomb went off here 7 years ago, but I had dissipated after a while.

"We should set up camp here." Announced Link "no point in searching for the item till morning"

"Right!" we all chimed in

We had only three tents one for Link and Tetra, one that was originally for my brother Dark and Aryll... but they broke up so it might be awkward. And one for Link and Tetra's Kids.

Dark said he wouldn't mind not sleeping in the tent, so everyone aided in gathering branches, twigs, grass, and leaves and any other material that could be used and started to put up a two small shelters for me and my brother. Komali said he was used to sleeping in just a tree and it was agreed that he would stay nearby... In a tree.

Later...

About midnight and everyone was asleep... everyone that is but me! I kept hearing noises outside my little shelter and I could have sworn it sounded like animals.

*Snap*

Now normally such things wouldn't have bothered me, as I like my brother am a creature of the dark but I duno something sounded unnatural.

*Crack-BOOM!*

"Ah shit!" I thought "Why does it only storm tonight!"

Another flash of light then...

*Crack-BOOM*

"Hmm only a few seconds... fairly close..." I thought

*Snap*

"Ok... not thunder, screw this!"

I got up and drew my sword and went out to go investigate.

I walked around the camp and found nothing.

"I thought Komali had 3rd watch!" I thought, as I had 4th "well since I'm up... I may as well do my watch duty."

"Time to look really serious will doing it!" I figured, and took my brothers IPod and listened to a Song of time remix and put on some sunglasses.

Now I know what you're thinking sunglasses at night! How dumb are you! But I have very sharp eyes, as I said I am a night being.

*snap*

"I'll get you this time!" I whispered

I snuck over to the tree from where I heard it.

*wham*

A frightened being reeled to punch me while I lay on the ground but I blocked and readied to throw her off me... wait... HER!

When my senses came to from the blow I could see that it was! Well unless you know a guy with a fairly big chest... (Oh god my eyes! X.X)

She scrambled off of me and I realised something; she was not hylian. If fact if I compared her with someone else I'd say she looked, in a way, like...

"Tetra..." I said, and she was but I also noted...

She was a dark one, like me! After I lost that thought all that would come out of my mouth was, as embarrassing as it was... WAS "preeeetty"

I swear she blushed.

"H-Hi..." Said The Dark Tetra.

I still could only stare.

"Wow..."

"What?"

"H-H-Hot!"

"T-Thanks"

"I'm sorry, where are my manners... I'm Shadow Link, last name Shades" I introduced myself

"Heh... and I'm Dark Tetra last name Erebus" (Greek underworld)

I thought she was amazing... I mean the last time I got laid was... um... Never :( and she was fuckin' hot.

**(Shadow: wait am I gonna get laid this chapter? **

**Me: I will try to fit it in!**

** Shadow: Yay! ^.^)**

**[Ok confirmed lemon]**

"So how long you bein following us?" I asked

"Huh? I haven't been following you..." She said

"Uh-huh... ok then why are you here?"

"Scavenging... I'm not happy about it... but we need to find ways to live now... haven't you heard"

"No... What?"

"Ganondorf has betrayed all dark ones!"

"What!"

"Ever since the war when one of his top men betrayed him! Then said soldiers brother turned last second. And now Gannon thinks that all the other Dark ones will follow...! IF I EVER, get my hands on those two I would wringer their necks and kill them!" *Sigh* "but it was rumoured they were killed in the war so yeah..."

"Oh shit... not my fault" I kept thinking "And she is so hot... why did I do it anyways!"

"So how are our peoples?" I asked

"Not good... only a handful remain... estimate less than 200 with a higher rate of women to men... Like... 170 women or so and maybe 30 men possibly less" she said, then she got a mischievous look in her eye that made me nervous.

"But... you're a man... "

I knew where this was heading and thought "why is almost all the sex in this story about increasing population! And what if she found out I'm partially responsible for all this..." I'm still only 16 due to the fact I was dead for 7 years and my hormones SHOULD have gotten the better of me!

"Yeah... but I-" to late...

I mean sure she was hot and all but man! She was rough and hard! Yet also caring at the same time... weird combo...?

* * *

**{Lemon}**

"Shit..." I moaned as she stroked the hardness that was forming in my pants.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Just nervous... it's my first time and I think that this is too quick" I replied, my gut was saying "no don't do it it's not worth it! Remember when you were chased by that angry bull thing and you had to choose a way! Have I ever steered you wrong!" and yes it had... While my Brain and hormones were saying "YES finally, just fuck her! Fuck her now bitch... why won't you fuck her! Alright that's it if you don't get in her RIGHT NOW I will come out just to bite you!" then again my gut always led me into crap decisions... It doesn't know what the hell it's talkin' about!

"Same here" she said "I guess were both virgins huh?"

"Huh? Oh yeah..."

And so we went at it.

I felt weird due to us doing it in the rain and in the black of night in the middle of the forest... not how I pictured my first time...

Anyways!

She positioned herself to let me enter and I happily obliged.

I stuck it in little by little so she would get used to it... soon she was comfortable and I begun to thrust deeper and harder.

Soon she joined in with the thrusting and she moaned louder.

I was worried someone would hear us, but we moved further into the forest and hoped no one would hear.

"Oh... that's nice..." She moaned

"Yeah... you're good for a first timer"

"Thanks... oh shit!" She screamed

"Not gonna last much longer huh?" I asked

She just shook her head

"N-Neither" I groaned "Are you sure you want it... in?"

"Y-Yes... inside!" she stuttered

And so I did and she screamed.

I collapsed and she kissed me.

"Amazing..." She said

All I could see were her bright red eyes and silver hair... [Quickly](*cough*) as well as some white stuff... [LOL]

"Yeah... not too bad yourself!" I said

We kissed until we were... rudely interrupted...

* * *

"Shadow! Where are yo..."

"Oh shit!" I said

Yeah... as you could have guessed my brother walked in on us

"AHH!" Shrieked another voice

"Oh! Crap..." Said Dark Tetra "Heh... sorry sis..."

* * *

**Dark Tetra's POV**

I finally find who I think is the guy of my dreams and my older sister has to come ruin all the fun!

"What the fuck! You said you were going to find water!" Said my sister; Shadow Zelda

"I was and I-" I started

"Yeah, yeah! Well technically you did find SOME nourishment!" she cut me off

I started to get dressed "Heh... actually... that's not where I took it..."

I swear my sister would have raged on me! "You took it in your... oh my god lil' sis! If we have to do all this scavenging! You getting pregnant is just going to add to the pres-ure..." She stuttered to a halt in her words as she noticed who I assumed was Shadow Link's Brother.

My sister walked over to him. "Sooo... you single?" She asked as she walked around him.

"Uh-uh... I uh..." it seemed as though he was at a loss for words.

Shadow Link had finished getting dressed. "We'll leave you two alone..." he smirked and we walked towards his camp.

I looked over at Shadow Link and noted he was about the same age as me... 16, 17 give or take 18? As for me I was 16

We had been walking for a few minutes when we bumped into his friends.

"Hey shadow who is this" asked the guy in green.

"Yes Shadow... who?" added a girl in light blue

"I bet he likes her" Whispered another girl in Violet

The young boy in red just smirked

Another in white held onto the green ones arm I guessed they were BF/GF and she looked like me.

"Um... guys this is Dark Tetra...Dark Tetra this is... Tetra, Link, Nathan, Natasha, Komali, Aryll, and the one back there was my brother Dark Link.

"Cool" Said Tetra

"Speaking of which you probably don't want to continue that way" Said Shadow Link

"Why... and where is Dark Link?" asked Link

"3...2...1" said Shadow Link and held up fingers, and as soon as he put down his last finger...

We could ALL hear a scream of pleasure.

"That's why" I added

"Hmm. He bounced back fast." Commented the one named Aryll

* * *

**The finale of this episode is next so yay! I can start on the next one soon! ^.^**

**PS: Happy now...! Geez -.-**


	12. Legendary sword reappeared

**The finale of this episode ^.^ not much longer till they beat gannon right! :) I mean it's not like anything is gonna happen in this chapter that will increase the duration of the story by at least another 3 episodes or so... right... RIGHT! :o... guess what! :P you'll never know!**

* * *

"Hey... uh Dad..." Nathan called, he wasn't used to calling this 18 year old his father and probably never was gonna "what are we looking for again?"

"You'll know it when you see it..." Said Link

"Great..." Nathan sighed

**Nathan's POV (FINALLY)**

As I searched thru the ruins I only found old items like a teddy bear, a shovel, a hoe, and other pieces of crap... it wasn't a total downer though... this adventure that is...

You see I figured this adventure was just an excuse to see more of the world... then I changed after our first encounter with the enemy... then I just decided that we were on a wild goose hunt, looking for some piece o' shit that couldn't even dent dry wall... much less kill an evil lord!

However all that sorrow and self-pity I felt dissipated around the Kokiri woods, when I met that Kokiri chick Saria...! The only prob was she was gonna stay 14 and I was just gonna keep goin'!

I mean... well, how do I put this... I, just may have, MAY HAVE... you know... (Quickly) boned her... (Regularly) but after that I duno I felt like I would return someday... and maybe see her again... *sigh* ah well this quest is almost over and all, so yeah... soon it'll just be the way it used to be... boring... depressing... etc, etc!

Oh yeah I forgot I was 12 when I did her... and she was 14... Weird... ah no! I just remembered! *Sigh*

"Happy 13th birthday Nathan..." I muttered to myself

Later...

"Hey! We found something" Called Dark Tetra and Shadow Zelda, The two had decided to help us. Yeah Dark and Shadow Link sure have a good way of... uh... convincing people... (Quickly with coughs) *hackwith coughtheir hackpenis*"

Anyways... We went over to where the Shadow girls had found something...

"A staircase?" I asked

"This is it!" Exclaimed my mother (Tetra if you didn't know)

"What is it?" Asked my sister

They didn't respond they just headed down.

"Hey! Komali! WAIT!" Called someone from the sky... It was Medli

"Medli! What are you doing here?" asked Komali

"Message an- WHOA!"

"What?"

"you haven't spoken for like three chapters!"

"..."

"Anyways it is about Ganondorf!"

"What about him?"

"Apparently he caught some of the 'war criminals' and is executing them tonight!"

"Who!"

"The remaining Rito... only Quill you and I are left! As well as our kids but..."

Komali just stared shocked "**** *** **** ****** *** **** ****" He spazed out _**(I wasn't creative enough)**_

"Is that all?" I asked

"Actually no! He also has a few hylian prisoners as well as some 'traitors' as he put it."

"Wait... who!" Asked one of the Shadow sisters (Shadow Zelda)

"Actually they looked like you... about... goddess, like... a hundred or so... on his speech he said he had them all as prisoners and he was going to spare them... but when Majora was assassinated he said it was the last straw."

"Details Medli, Details!" Said Link

"Exactly 47 Rito, 26 hylian and 104 Dark ones; all male Rito, half and half Hylian, and 74 women and 30 male dark ones!"

Shadow Zelda just broke up crying.

"Beware Gannon... you've just dug your own grave!" Said Dark Tetra

"Whatever it is, the item we need to defeat him is down here" Said Tetra

"Ok... let's go" Said Medli (11 people in party now O.O)

On the way down...

* * *

**Dark's POV**

"So Zelda... Tell me about yourself?" I asked

"Well Darkie me and my sister are orphans our parents died as the first in the Dark purge, which I am now calling it. They died when I was 17 and when my lil' sis was 9..."

"Hey count yourself lucky compared to me... I didn't even know my own parents nor does Shadow Link over there."

"Guys hurry up! We found it!" Nathan called

Later...

"Whoa! Is that what I think it is!" I exclaimed

"T-t-the master sword!" Stuttered Natasha

"Yeah..." sighed Link

"So... who get's it...?" I asked

Everyone thought for a while...

Link snapped his fingers. "I got it!" he walked over to Nathan. "Alright I know you don't belive that I truly am your father but if you weren't my son do you think I would give this to you!" He said and closed his eyes... a few seconds later "The gods have decided it shall be moved on..." Link's hand glowed and a golden piece rose out of it and floated over to Nathan and planted itself in his hand.

"Ahhh! What is it?" He yelled

"The triforce of courage!" Said Natasha "that must mean..."

"Hey!" Called Tetra and tossed a chain to Natasha on it was another piece.

"The triforce of wisdom!"

"That must mean that Nathan is destined to take the Master Sword..." I said

"Go on Nathan." Said Link

"Ok..."

Nathan put his hands on the sword and as soon as he pulled.

*Bam*

A flash of blue light and everything went black...

* * *

**To be continued next episode...**


	13. CNH ep4 information and teaser!

Hey! Guess what!

...

Never mind, I'll just tell ya!

**CNH: Ep 4 information and teaser **

The next episode of CNH will be out VERY soon (within the week) just wanted to let u know, I'm already done 2 chaps, I just wanna finish 3 so that there aren't to many cliff-hangers for you guys who wanna just dive in without any stops. This may be the most interesting and shocking one yet not to mention the most correct in grammar and wording etc...

Note: it is heavily incorporated with another game, (should be a crossover, but then no one would find it!) for those that don't like it that way I am sorry, but it will make sense, and if you don't like the game than just ignore it and take it as something souly in the fanfic. But the setting matched into it SO well I couldn't resist...

Another Note: It will be called Chronicles of new hyrule: The Savage Wasteland

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it :) (And I enjoyed writing this one ALLOT!)

**(It is rated M, It is in english, it's genre is Adventure and Sci-fi, the main characters are Link and Tetra, the world is still windwaker)**


End file.
